villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Amir Blumenfeld
Amir Valerie Blumenfeld is one of the two titular protagonists of the online CollegeHumor series Jake and Amir (which later became an official television series), the other being Jake Hurwitz. Though he is one of the main characters, he can be considered the main antagonist of the show, committing several crimes that range from petty to very serious. He's even stated himself that he enjoys hearing the disappointment in people's voices and has a borderline psychopathic obsession with his co-worker, Jake, who is normal and rarely ever criminal like. Amir is supposed to be a highly fictionalized version of his actor and writer, Amir Shmuel Blumenfeld. Villainous Acts committed by Amir *Purposely and brutally abused a dog to the point where it nearly killed him, other people, and even ate other smaller dogs. *Attempted to steal a woman's phone and taunt her, an action in which he paid severely for. *Kidnapped a police officer's baby but was instead praised since the officer thought he was trying to save it, even though Amir texted Jake that he purposely napped the child. *Stabbed Jake in the stomach with a knife, almost killing him. *Gouged out an already blinded elder man's eyes after he tried to give him "plastic surgery". *Brutally murdered several animals, even strangling a chameleon while coldly staring into its eyes, just to create and then wear a crudely made collection of clothes. *Ran over and murdered a girl scout. *Verbally abused and physically harassed several co-workers, both male and female, an uncountable amount of times. *One time in a Hardly Working sketch he slapped his boss Ricky for no reason other than the fact that he said to Jake that he was slipping up on his last article. Because of this Ricky had to fire him but Amir begged him to let him keep his job. When Ricky gave him 2 more chance after rehiring him he slapped him calling Ricky a "fucking push over". *Purposely starved his pet snake and taunted it by dancing with dead mice all over his body, another act in which he paid dearly for. *He tied up one of his co-workers and locked him in a closet for hours after stealing his ketchup costume. *Called a fake bomb threat to Jake's little brother's school. *Lied to a police officer saying he was a political activist. He then stole the officer's baton and smacked him with it, where Amir was tased afterwards. *Was arrested for not paying an extremely large amounts of reckless driving tickets. *Stole all the toys at a toy drive. *Kicked Jake in the jaw so hard that it severed his tongue. *Lied under oath several times and actually broke out laughing twice while doing so. *Has a 2 million dollar debt that he has yet to pay. *Poisoned Jake. *Killed a few of his co-workers when throwing hard objects in the office. *Attempted to squeeze the innards out of a live bunny out of its anus and use the intestines for jam. *Drank some of Jake's blood when he was donating it to a blood bank. *Stepped on a baby. *In a Full Benefits sketch while at a bar he murdered one of the buss boys. After all of these horrendous acts how has he not been sent to prison for life? Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Abusers Category:Kidnapper Category:Jerks Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Titular Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Liars Category:Internet Villains Category:Bullies Category:Sociopaths Category:Obsessed Category:Inmates Category:Murderer Category:Child Murderer Category:Misogynists Category:Dimwits Category:Psychopath Category:Cowards Category:Male Villains Category:Criminals Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Blackmailers Category:Mutilators Category:Child-Abusers Category:Gunmen Category:Knifemen Category:Addicts Category:Thief Category:In love villains Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Perverts Category:Hypocrites Category:Greedy Villains Category:Delusional Category:Live Action Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Outcast Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Business Villains Category:Hatemongers Category:Cheater Category:Weaklings Category:Tragic Villain Category:Thugs Category:Con Artists Category:Poisoner Category:Cannibals Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Burglars Category:Destroyers Category:Incriminators Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Amoral Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Insecure Villains Category:Malefactors Category:Vandals Category:Singing Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Arsonists Category:Game Changer Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Master Manipulator Category:Egomaniacs Category:Extremists Category:Envious Villains Category:Gamblers Category:Love rivals Category:On & Off Villains Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Poachers Category:Rogue Villains Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Pedophiles Category:Master Orator Category:Anti-Villain Category:Archenemy Category:Conspirators Category:Vampires Category:Deal Makers Category:Forgers Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Grey Zone Category:Frauds Category:Teleporters Category:Sadomasochists Category:Embezzlers Category:Charismatic villain Category:Sadists Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Copycats Category:Opportunists Category:Stalkers Category:Traitor